Just Like Me
by Rosiebear
Summary: KaiSoo/Oneshoot/ :: Mereka berdua teman kecil yang selalu bersama-sama. Namun hanya karena formulir pendaftaran sekolah menengah awal Kyungsoo begitu membenci Jongin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan formulir itu?/ berbagi makanan bersama, tidur di ranjang yang sama, mandi bersama, bergandengan tangan,,, secuil masa kecil itu menghantui Kyungsoo. Dan dia hampir kehilangan Jongin, Lagi.


Tittle: **Just Like Me**

(OneShoot)

Author: _**RoséBear**_

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! **GS**. Maaf untuk typo.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

Manusia jika diberikan keinginan dengan pilihan. Masa mana yang ingin kalian kunjungi?

Hampir sebagian besar dengan percaya diri menjawab masa anak-anak. Kembali ke masa yang paling menyenangkan. Tidak memikirkan banyak masalah, hanya cukup bermain dan sedikit belajar saja.

Lalu masa Sekolah Dasar. Masalah besarnya hanya pada 'Matematika'. Selebihnya seperti menjentikkan jari.

Suara tawa, kekehan ringan, saling mengejek, umpatan, tendangan, dan sejenisnya tidak banyak merubah kehidupan anak-anak.

Do Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai masa anak-anaknya hingga Sekolah Dasar.

Dia sempurna, senyumnya begitu tulus, tawa bahagia dan suara merdunya yang menenangkan jika didengar. Pada masa itu, Kyungsoo bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan Jongin. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Mereka punya ulang tahun yang hanya berjarak satu hari. Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, simpelnya bocah itu menurut semua kemauan Kyungsoo.

Mereka menghabiskan kelas musim panas bersama-sama. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengulang satu tahun agar bisa satu kelas dengan Jongin.

Dia menyukai Jongin. Jika orang tuanya tidak pulang ke rumah. Maka dia akan menghabiskan seharian bersama Jongin. Tidur bersama, mandi bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, bermain dan semuanya dilakukan bersama Jongin. Tidak pernah dia merasa bosan sekalipun pada masa itu, apalagi kesepian. Jongin bagaikan aroma parfum yang setia menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jika kelas musim panas berakhir cepat, Keduanya akan bermain di bawah jembatan. Melepas sepatu dan mencelupkan kaki ke air sungai. Bermain air lalu mencari batu sungai. Kyungsoo menyukai hal-hal sederhana yang menyenangkan dan menarik. Perasaanmu dicerminkan oleh suara tawa bahagia. Renyah seperti keriping kentang. Sering kali keduanya bermain lempar bola di lapangan dekat sungai. Diejek anak-anak lainnya dan Kyungsoo tak akan segan menendang anak-anak lain yang berusaha merebut mainannya. Dia hanya akan berbagi dengan Jongin seorang. Pernah suatu hari Jongin terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir. Atau ketika mereka terguling dari pinggir sungai, lalu jatuh dari tembok lapangan ketika berusaha kabur dari anak-anak lain. Waktu itu tubuh Kyungsoo sama tinggi dengan Jongin. Dengan jarak rumah dari jembatan yang bisa menembus seratus meter ia menggendong anak laki-laki itu di punggungnya. Terakhir kali, Kyungsoo menangis sembari menggendong Jongin, ia takut ibu Jongin akan marah hingga dia hanya menundukkan kepala. Tapi besok paginya Kyungsoo berkunjung dengan semangkuk puding Jagung untuk menenankan hati nyonya Kim.

Lalu yang paling menyenangkan jika bimbingan belajar berakhir larut malam. Keduanya akan bergandengan tangan. Kyungsoo senang menggenggam jemarin Jongin yang mungil. Bocah laki-laki itu akan tersenyum sangat tampan.

Tapi semua kenangan indah itu tersamarkan. Terkubur begitu dalam saat musim panas yang paling mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kejadian itu dimulai ketika guru meminta mereka mengisi formulir tujuan sekolah menengah awal. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo pulang bersama Jongin menaiki bus. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan ransel di masing-masing punggung.

Kyungsoo yang periang membalik tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan formulir sekolah lanjutan di tangannya.

"Jongin akan mengambil bimbingan belajar musim panas terakhir kita di sekolah dasar?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berjalan sembari menatap waspada. Takut bila sesuatu bisa saja menabrak teman perempuannya. Jarak rumah dengan halte bus cukup jauh. Bisa menembus sepuluh menit berjalan kaki.

"Aku mau mendaftar di SMP umum saja. Tapi kalau Jongin mengambil bimbingan belajar aku juga akan ikut."

"Jika tidak?"

"Mari berlibur ke pantai!" Pekik Kyungsoo riang.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang pada Mom."

Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Jongin. Gadis manis itu membenarkan posisi jalannya. Sejalan dengan Jongin. "Aku bercanda. Ayo ikut bimbingan belajar."

Musim panas tahun itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menduganya. Ia bisa sebenci itu pada Jongin. Kelas bimbingan belajar baru berjalan dua minggu. Seperti biasa, orang tua Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk. Dia kembali ke rumah dengan kulkas dipenuhi _fast_ _food_. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa sekantung plastik menuju tetangga di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah Jongin.

Dia disambut dengan ramah ibu Jongin. "Menginap?" Tanya ibu Jongin senang. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Ada PR dari tempat kursus yang harus dikerjakan."

"Baiklah. _Aunty_ akan bawakan cemilan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kan kepala. "Aku sudah membawanya." Gadis itu tertawa lagi. Tiap kali dia tertawa bibir tebalnya berbentuk hati. Sangat menggemaskan.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tak menemukan Jongin di kamarnya. Hanya ada suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi akh teman lelakinya sedang mandi ternyata. Bosan, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang bersenandung dan ekor matanya menangkap formulir pendaftaran milik Jongin. Disana telah terisi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia akan mengikuti kemana Jongin melanjutkan sekolah. Hanya itu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo juga belum mengisi formulirnya sendiri.

Kim Jongin

 **Sekolah khusus laki-laki**

Degh!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Dia menekan kolom di bagian kiri. Tak bisa di hapus karena sudah ditulis menggunakan Pena.

Saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sosok Jongin yang beberapa bulan ini menyamai tinggi Kyungsoo menggunakan handuk di pinggang. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Namun matanya terkejut melihat apa yang gadis itu pegang. Dengan gerakan seribu langkah Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjungkal ke ranjang. Ia merebut kembali formulir pendaftarannya itu. "Kyungsoo melihatnya?"

"Ke-kenapa harus sekolah khusus laki-laki. Kau bisa masuk sekolah khusus seni atau olahraga. Jika kesana aku bisa belajar lebih giat untuk menyusulmu. Tapi sekolah khusus laki-laki... Aku tidak bisa."

"Jo-jongdae Hyung sekolah disana." Jongin tergagap.

Kyungsoo beranjak bangkit. "Jongdae oppa? Itu... Kau akan tinggal di asrama juga?"

Kyungsoo benci Jongin. Dia mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Berlari meninggalkan rumah itu bahkan mengabaikan kebingungan Ibu Jongin.

Gadis itu menikmati libur musim panasnya di Pantai. Meninggalkan bimbingan belajar. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan Jongin di sisah hari sekolah, Kyungsoo mengabaikan pria itu. Dia benci Jongin. Sungguh!

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo merindukannya pria itu. Beberapa kali musim panas Jongin sering membawa teman asramanya ke rumah. Teman laki-laki. _Tidak ada cela untuk anak perempuan bergabung_. Padahal hanya libur musim panas Jongin kembali ke rumah.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak saling sapa.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Hanya sepanjang musim semi matahari akan bersinar hangat. Menyapa pagi dengan begitu lembut. Berbisik pada tiap pasang telinga jika ini adalah awal perjalanan baru. Angin yang berhembus membawa rindu. Menyusuri cela-cela lubang sekecil apapun, bersama cahaya dia melintas ke dalam ruang gelap. Tidakkah ada yang aneh?

Burung-burung berkicauan sangat merdu, berkata bahwa serangga musim semi telah kembali. Kehidupan dimulai lagi. Siapapun itu. Orang-orang harus menyukai musim semi.

Sebagian badan jalan tergenang oleh hujan. Hujan pergantian musim tidak akan menyiksa. Bus pertama pagi itu telah melaju. Meninggalkan seorang anak manusia yang bahkan masih terlelap di atas kasurnya.

Dia seorang gadis, manis dengan kulit putih bersih, pipi gembil dan tubuh yang memang tidak seproposional bak para model. Rambut hitam alami dengan sedikit poni. Jemari lentiknya menyibak selimut tebal. Dengan mata setengah tertutup ia rabakan tangan ke pinggiran ranjang. Menemukan benda persegi yang sejak tadi trus saja bergetar.

"Hallo?" Suara parau tanpa kesadaran penuh. Ia menjawab panggilan dari seseorang disana.

 _"Do Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghadiri upacara pembukaan. Kau mahasiswa baru bodoh."_

"Oh Nona Byun Baekhyun." Bicaranya seperti orang mengigau.

 _"Kyung..._ " Orang di seberang sana merasa di abaikan. _"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Kau baru bangun tidur?"_

 **Tut tutt**

Panggilan itu diakhiri sepihak.

Do Kyungsoo. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang mahasiswa angkatan pertama Dongguk University. Ia akan bergelut pada jurusan musik. Tak ada yang Kyungsoo sukai selain musik. Dia telah membenci Jongin. Yang tertinggal hanyalah musik dan kini Ia melewatkan upacara pembukaan.

* * *

Siang itu seseorang datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ah suara bel membuatnya harus beranjak. Tidak perlu bergegas. Dia yakin itu adalah Baekhyun. Temannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Satu semester ini dia akan tinggal sendirian. Ayahnya yang seorang dosen mengambil cuti lalu berlibur ke California selama satu semester kedepan.

"YAAA! Sabarlah sedikit!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Suara bel berhenti. Dia ragu apa benar orang di luar sana mendengar teriakkannya sebab dia berteriak dari lantai dua.

Pintu terbuka.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Seorang pria berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuket bunga. Gadis itu terdiam kaku, nafas tertahan, mata membola sulit untuk bisa berkedip. Secara lembut, bibirnya tertarik ke sudut kanan. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan menyadari siapa yang kini tersenyum begitu ramah padanya.

 **Kim Jongin**

Sudah berapa tahun dia tak melihat pria ini. Kabar terakhir yang Kyungsoo tahu Jongin melanjutkan sekolah di asrama kembali. Tiga tahun yang lalu keputusan itu di ambil. Dan Kyungsoo selalu meninggalkan rumah jika libur musim panas tiba. Membenci Jongin membuatnya ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Sayangnya ayah Kyungsoo melarang hal itu.

Pria itu membawa sebuket bunga bertuliskan ucapan selama atas diterimanya Kyungsoo di Universitas Dongguk. Ah, Kyungsoo hanya beruntung. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terbebas dari kesepian adalah musik. Dia gagal dalam ujian masuk Universitas Korea namun beruntung masih ada beasiswa Universitas Dongguk. Setidaknya kompetisi yang pernah Kyungsoo ikuti menyelamatkan pendidikannya.

Matanya menampilkan kepolosan yang tak bisa berbohong betapa Kyungsoo merindukannya pria ini. Dia menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Kyungsoo tak boleh terpesona dengan Jongin. Tapi kenapa pria ini begitu tampan sekarang? Bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu harus mendongak untuk tahu bagaimana rupa Jongin.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim dia melihat photo kelulusan Jongin. Disana dia merasakan kerinduan namun segera Kyungsoo tepis. Ia tak mau mendengarkan kata hatinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Pundak Jongin Seketika turun. Ia merasa kehilangan tenaganya. "Jika kau mahasiswa Ayahku. Beliau sedang cuti. Silahkan kirimkan pesan langsung melalui surel."

Brak

Cukup sudah. Tak ingin berlama-lama Kyungsoo menutup pintu rumahnya kasar. Angin sudah tentu menghantam wajah pria itu. Dengan santai Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dan bergelung kembali di balik selimut.

Sikapnya memang tidak sopan. Dia berubah banyak sejak berpisah dengan jongin. Kyungsoo, dia telah berusaha keras menghapus Jongin. Setengah jam kemudian pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Sudah dipastikan itu Baekhyun. Gadis manis nan cantik itu baru saja mengiriminya pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu melongos cepat ke dalam "Kyungsoo kau tak pernah bilang jika lelaki yang kucintai itu tetanggamu."

Akhh Baekhyun itu cantik. Pandai bicara, modis, suara merdu dan dia telah mengalami banyak hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Tapi ia tak terlalu suka sikap Baekhyun yang satu ini. Dia selalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Dan apa yang baru saja dia katakan barusan? Lelaki? Tetangga?

Tuan rumah disini adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun termasuk kategori sering berkunjung kemari. Baekhyun pernah bercerita dia melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi nan tampan. Seseorang yang sering Baekhyun temui di perpustakaan daerah sewaktu libur musim panas. Saat dimana Kyungsoo memilih neninggalkan Seoul. Baekhyun mencintai pria itu. Tapi dia tak pernah memiliki obrolan. Tapi.. Jika seseorang yang tinggal disebelah rumah. Itu artinya Jongdae? Tidak mungkin. Jongdae tidak di Korea saat ini. Berarti Jongin?

Hatinya terasa sesak. Seperti dihimpit dua bangunan besar. Gang kecil yang gelap gulita, tak ada yang mau melewati tempat kumuh seperti itu.

"Kau mengenal tetanggamu kan Kyung? Apa dia dari sekolah khusus laki-laki?"

 _Ya._

"Kau masih ingat laki-laki yang kulihat di pertandingan basket antar sekolah dua tahun lalu. Seseorang yang menolongku lalu kemudian kulihat di perpustakaan daerah. Dia juga ada di bimbingan kursus yang sama denganku saat musim panas." Baekhyun mengingatkan walau Kyungsoo sudha bisa menebak.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu betapa bahagianya Baekhyun. Bicaranya mulai cepat, tanpa jeda dan terdengar begitu ringan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku. Dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jika Baekhyun menyukai Jongin, ada kemungkinan Jongin akan membalas cintanya juga. Secara fisik Baekhyun cantik, popularitasnya juga bagus. Wajar saja Baekhyun baru melihat Jongin. Karena Jongin kembali ketika libur musim panas dan Kyungsoo tak pernah di rumah menyebabkan Baekhyun tak bisa berkunjung.

Dia hanya bergumam. Tak ingin memberikan response apapun. Kyungsoo hanya takut menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

" Kyungsoo. Kita main ke sebelah ya."

 _Oh damn!_ Byun Baekhyun. Tolong jangan membuat Kyungsoo ikut membencimu'. Kau satu-satunya teman yang Ia punya saat ini. Orang yang selalu merawat Kyungsoo kala dia sakit. Orang yang menemani Kyungsoo kala harus berpergian jauh. Teman belajar dan masih banyak lagi. Jangan membuat hubungan dengan Jongin. Tolong. Pria manapun boleh asal jangan Jongin.

"A-aku belum mandi. Kau pergi saja kesana sendirian."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. Telentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia melotot pada Kyungsoo seperti biasa jika keinginannya tak terkabul. "Kau menyebalkan. Dia tak mengenalku Kyung. Bisa-bisa aku diusir." Gadis itu beranjak. Menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Menghadang Kyungsoo dan berpose seperti anak polos. "Ayolah Kyung. Ku traktir di restoran udon terminal 2. Universitas Korea. Sepupuku bilang udon disana enak. Besok. "

 **Tidak. Tidak. Tidak**

Kyungsoo ingin menolak.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Maret menjadi awal tahun ajaran yang bagus. Pejalan kaki menikmati udara segar. Serangga musim semi menikmati kehidupan baru, para semut terbebas dari belenggu musim dingin. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, Jongin tak ada di rumah, ibunya baru berkata jika anak lelakinya baru saja pergi. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menunggu kabar dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu cemberut dengan wajah ditekuk. Mengerikan.

"Besok aku yang mentraktirmu. Pulanglah. dan terima kasih agendanya."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan. Ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya Baekhyun pulang bukan? Niat awalnya mengunjungi Kyungsoo juga hanya untuk mengantarkan agenda perkuliahan.

Ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna di bawah meja. Ah bukankah itu bunga yang tadi dibawakan jongin? Pria itu pasti meninggalkan nya. Bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. Kyungsoo memang mengambil buket bunga itu. Membawanya ke dalam kamar. Meletakkan karangan itu di atas meja belajar. Setidaknya seseorang mengiriminya ucapan selamat.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Ternyata jarak kemarin dan hari ini tidaklah berlangsung panjang. Kyungsoo mendadak sakit perut. Ia pikir karena melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah duduk bersama Jongin dan akhh mungkin itu temannya. Kyungsoo memang terlambat untuk mentraktir Baekhyun, jadi dia meminta gadis itu pergi lebih dulu sementara ia mengantar beberapa dokumenn milik ayahnya. Sakit perut itu, bukankah itu karena susu kadaluarsa yang tadi pagi diminumnya?

Suara nyaring Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan senyum terpaksa.

"Kami banyak bercerita tentangmu. Akhh tepatnya aku dan Jongin."

Arghhh Byun Baekhyun!

Tangan Kyungsoo terhenti untuk menarik kursi. Selain menahan perutnya yang sakit, dia juga merasa sakit hati. Kenapa Jongin harus menatapnya begitu dalam. Apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan tentang Kyungsoo?

"Kyung. Perkenalkan ini Park Chanyeol." Seorang pria tinggi menundukkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun memperkenalkan namanya. "Mereka ternyata mahasiswa baru Universitas Korea."

Tak banyak Kyungsoo mendengarkan. Dia menahan sakit pada perutnya. Jemarinya tak lepas dari area perut. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksa. Setiap kali ditinggakkan orang tuanya, Kyungsoo tak pandai mengurus diri bahkan susu di kulkas bisa kadaluarsa. Betapa cerobohnya gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba emosinya tersulut. Sudah berapa banyak kebencian yang Kyungsoo pupuk. Dia tidak seharusnya melotot pada pria itu. Hanya sebuah reflek dari tubuhnya.

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja!" Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo berkata demikian seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tentang hidupnya. Dia beranjak membuat ketiga pasang mata menatapnya aneh. "Baek. Bukankah kita masih ada kelas. Ayo pergi."

"Yak! Tapi makanan kita belum sampai."

Rasa sakit di perutnya begiu melilit. Seakan ingin merampingkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berjalan cepat, dia tak mau berlama-lama dengan Jongin, saat ini.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Musim ini, Kyungsoo merasa begitu lelah. Dia pingsan ketika memasuki ruang kelas. Jelas saja semua tampak terkejut. Terutama Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu segera berteriak dan meminta bantuan membawa Kyungsoo ke klinik kampus.

Dia benar-benar keracunan susu basi. Wajahnya pucat dan beruntunglah Kyungsoo karena temannya ini membantu mengantar pulang. Merawat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu lemah. Ia hanya bisa terbaring di hari pertama berkuliah. Terbaring di balik selimut tebal dan juga penghangat ruangan.

 _Langit gelap nan menawan, bertabur cahaya bintang berkilauan. Bulan tersenyum menyapa sepasang mata yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh harap._

 _Dua anak kecil itu bergandengan tangan. Laki-laki mungil yang berjalan sedikit melompat. Betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang. Satu cop ice cream rasa kiwi di pegang sang anak perempuan. Dia mengecup bagian ujung_ _lalu menyodorkan pada bocah disebelahnya._

 _Mereka kembali bersenandung. Lagu_ _T_ _winkle_ _Twinkle_ _little star terdengar begitu menyenangkan._

Oh.. Yang barusan berbunyi ternyata ponsel Kyungsoo. Ayahnya menghubungi. Menanyakan kabarnya, Kyungsoo ragu harus menjawab apa. Tapi dia melihat ada ransel Baekhyun di atas meja belajarnya. Itu artinya Baekhyun masih disini, menemani Kyungsoo. Jadi dia tak perlu berfikir untuk berbohong. Kyungsoo harus menenangkan kedua orang tuanya. Semasa di Seoul, Ayahnya begitu sibuk. Dia kesulitan mendapatkan waktu berlibur yang panjang.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan nya. Ia tersenyum menatap piyama yang dipakaikan Baekhyun adalah piyama yang kebesaran. Mereka membeli baju ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, sayangnya yang tersisah hanya ukuran _extra large_. Piyama ini telah menenggelamkan Kyungsoo. Tanpa peduli penampilan, dia berjalan keluar. Oh Byun Baekhyun memang perhatian tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak meninggalkan air jika sewaktu-waktu Kyungsoo terbangun dalam keadaan haus.

Langkahnya tak terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi menuruni tiap anak tangga. Tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan kurang stabil. Jadi dia harus berhati-hati jika tak mau berguling-guking ke bawah.

Degh

Jika dulu ia suka melihat tawa Jongin. Namun entah kenapa sekarang tidak. Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin, dengan televisi menyala. Kyungsoo tahu pria yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun adalah Jongin. Rambut hitam, punggung tegap disertai panggilan Baekhyun barusan. Secepat itukah mereka menjadi dekat?

Kyungsoo putuskan untuk kembali naik ke atas. Sepertinya mantan teman kecil dan temannya sekarang telah menjalin hubungan yang baik. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Dalam diam Kyungsoo menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat tawa Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tanpa terasa dia menjadi begitu sensitif. Kyungsoo bahkan berpura-pura tidur ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu tak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya naik untuk mengambil ransel dan berpamitan. "Kyung, istirahatlah. Aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Maaf tak bisa menginap. Kau istirahat saja, Jongin yang akan mengantarku."

Oh Tuhan. Apa sekarang Kyungsoo sedang cemburu? Tangisnya mengencang ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar. Dia bahkan terisak sembari mengeratkan selimutnya.

Kim Jongin. Kenapa harus pria itu. Apa salah Kyungsoo hingga diberi hukuman seperti ini.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

"Kau sudah baikkan? Aku berniat berkunjung setelah kuliah. "

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun. Tak lebih karena setelah itu dosen masuk.

Dia menyimak dengan tenang. Penjelasan tentang tujuan hidup. Makna musik. Bagaimana musik menyampaikan beribu pesan kepada orang-orang.

"Kyung. Akhir pekan kau tidak punya rencana kan? Tadi malam Jongin bilang ingin mengajak ke taman bermain. Bagaimana tentang _double date_. Kau ingat temannya yang di terminal..."

Bla bla bla

Kyungsok tak mau mendengarkan Baekhyun. Sejak keluar kelas gadis itu mengajaknya melakukan _double date_. Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ tanpa bicara. Tapi Baekhyun melepaskan bagian kanan. "Ayolah Kyung. Kau mau membantuku kan? Kau tau betapa aku menyukai pria itu sejak lama."

Oh Byun Baekhyun! Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mengumpat. Dan lagi kenapa kenangan bersama Jongin belakangan ini selalu muncul dalam mimpinya . Dia jadi tak bisa membenci pria itu kan. Jadi tolonglah Baekhyun jangan menambah rasa frustasi Kyungsoo.

"Ahh aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia melambai pada seseorang untuk memiliki alasan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Seolah dia punya janji dengan seseorang. Dan yang menerima lambaian Kyungsoo? Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menatap bingung kearah Kyungsoo. Hanya alasan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku salah orang."

Bukankah terdengar seperti orang idiot? Betapa bodohnya gadis ini sekarang. Otaknya tak mampu berfikir lebih baik.

Hingga akhir pekan Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak berhasil pada hari yang dijanjikan.

Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menyesal pernah memberitahu kode akses rumahnya pada Baekhyun. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dari kasur dan segera mandi. Bahkan Baekhyun memilihkan baju untuk Kyungsoo agar dia tak menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan lemari.

Jongin! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!

Kyungsoo seperti bayi idiot. Dia berusaha mengingat nama-nama orang yang akan di tulis dalam buku kematian. Minus Chanyeol. Pria dengan tawa lebar itu tak tahu apa-apa.

Dan apa-apaan itu? Baekhyun menggandeng Jongin dan temannya. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo di belakang mereka.

Yeah, akui saja. Baekhyun jauh lebih bersinar. Kyungsoo sadar akan pesona itu. Pertama kali dia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun ia juga mengaguminya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggosokkan kedua kuku jempolnya. Beginilah jika dia sedang ketakutan.

Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun perbuat hingga begitu lama di toilet wanita setelah hampir seharian mereka mengitari arena bermain. Langit telah gelap sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia tersiksa menunggu di depan pintu toilet. Banyak wanita mengantri namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

Kyungsoo putuskan untuk kembali keluar.

"Wahh Kim Jongin. Kau mengajakku karena ingin mengatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu?"

 **Degh**

Kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, dia melangkah mundur untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok. Itu Chanyeol dan Jongin yang juga menunggu mereka.

"Ssshhhh _hyung_ kau sudah janji akan membantuku kan?" Kyungsoo mengintip. Disana terlihat Jongin sedang menahan mulut Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi. Kedua pria tampan itu sedikit menarik perhatian para gadis.

"Oke... Oke.. Nyatakan perasaanmu lalu kita pulang. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di apartemen. Aku tak bisa lebih lama dari ini."

"Kau disini?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlonjak. Dia terkejut karena Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau sungguh beruntung." Tanpa sadar dia berkata demikian.

"Apa?" Baekhyun itu tidak bodoh, hanya kali ini benar-benar tak bisa mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kita kembali. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Tanpa peduli pada sorot mata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menarik tangan itu keluar dari persembunyian. Dia menyapa kedua sosok pria itu dengan riang. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menatap Jongin. Bukan salah Jongin jika pria itu meninggalkan nya. Bukan salah Jongin jika dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain ketika dewasa. Bukan pula salah Jongin dia tidak peduli lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Seperti sekarang, Jongin berkata akan membeli beberapa cemilan. Jadi dia meminta Baekhyun menemaninya. Kyungsoo pikir harapannya telah terbang bersamaan dengan angin dingin malam hari. Dress selutut tanpa lengan ini membuatnya semakin kedinginan. Kyungsoo telah duduk bersama Chanyeol cukup lama, hampir 15 menit. Menghembus nafas beberapa kali dan hanya tersenyum canggung ketika Chanyeol bertanya kabarnya.

"Sudah terlalu larut. Aku harus pulang."

"Ya?" Pria tinggi itu melotot menyadari Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak mau ketinggalan bus malam. Bus di halte dekat rumahku lewat satu jam sekali."

"Kau tidak akan pulang bersama Jongin?"

Oh park Chanyeol. Jangan membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang bersama Jongin. Yang benar saja, tidak.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Dia segera meninggalkan arena permaianan. Mulut mungil Kyungsoo meniup poninya. Gadis itu mengusap lengannya yang tak tertutupi helaian kain. Berjalan sendirian menuju halte. Beberapa orang disana juga sedang menunggu bus berhenti. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian.

Nafasnya tergelincir beberapa kali. Bagaimana Kyungsoo berakhir begini. Dia hampir menangis jika saja seseorang tak menarik tangannya mencari tempat duduk. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan meronta bahkan berteriak saat wajah tampan itu menyapa. Tersenyum begitu manis namun menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk. Dia tak melawan ketika Jongin membawa tubuhnya kebagian jendela di sudut belakang bus.

"Ahhaaaahhhhh." Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap jalanan kota di malam hari. Tidak banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Butuh 20 menit agar dia bisa sampai. Kyungsoo mulai mengobrak abrik tas nya mengeluarkan headset untuk menikmati lagu. Ketenangannya terusik ketika jari Jongin melepas satu bagian headset dan menempelkan ke telinganya sendiri. Ingin protes namun Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan Jongin. Matanya mulai lelah,,,

 **Dug**

Kyungsoo terkejut sesuatu menimpa pundakknya. Pria ini tetidur begitu cepat. Yang benar saja Kim jongin! Kenapa kau berlaku seperti ini kepada Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo bersamamu. Jika perkiraan Kyungsoo benar. Pasti Jongin sudah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Kenapa tak pulang bersama nya saja. Secepat itukah mereka berkencan, menjadi kekasih lalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Memikirkan nya saja terasa begitu sesak.

Entah sudah hembusan nafas yang beberapa kali hingga bus berhenti. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus membangunkan Jongin bagaimana.

Akhirnya ia putuskan berdiri cepat membuat pria itu kaget. Kyungsoo segera melewati Jongin, membayar bus lalu turun. Dia butuh beberapa menit berjalan kaki untuk bisa sampai di rumah.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Kyungsoo tahu itu Jongin. Sepercik kenangan masa kecil merayap di pikiran Kyungsoo. Tapi itu bukan hanya kenangan semata, kini Jongin benar-benar menggandeng tangannya. Menyelipkan jari-jari besar itu pada sela tangan Kyungsoo. Barulah ia sadari tidak hanya pertumbuhan tinggi badan. Tapi jemari Jongin jauh lebih besar. Tangan ini bisa saja meremukkan Kyungsoo.

"Le-lepaskan aku."

"Akhirnya kau bicara denganku."

Jongin tak melepaskan tangannya seperti permintaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis. Dia mengutuk diri kenapa menjadi begitu lemah berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Hng? Apa maksudmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bergandengan tangan. Aku merindukannya Soo."

"Aku membencimu Jongin! Sangat. Kau!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Jongin. "Terlalu fokus pada dirimu sendiri. Kehadiranmu mengganggu. Kau bahkan sangat lemah. Oh aku hampir lupa. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan wanitamu. Bukan aku. Menjauhlah dariku." Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Dadanya naik turun setelah mengumpat pada Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Dia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan, menenangkan tangisan gadis nya kini.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan memaksa memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan tangisnya. Tapi hanya sebuah kehangatan dari jaket yang dilampirkan Jongin ke tubuh kyungsoo serta sebuah tepukan ringan pada pucuk kepala.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo berjalan di depan Jongin dengan jarak hampir dua meter. Dia segera menerobos masuk ke dalam pagar rumah begitu saja.

Malam ini, biarkan lampu kamar Kyungsoo menyala. Dia menangis seorang diri. Televisi menyala. Laptop menyala. Musik dengan suara keras mengalun memenuhi isi kamar Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada tetangganya terusik.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo lupa dia mulai tertidur pukul berapa, yang pasti ia bangun ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Byun Baekhyun menghubungi. Kenapa harus gadis itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan karena Baekhyun tidak akan menghentikan panggilan sampai Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Pagi-pagi ia sudah mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Jongin? Apa kalian tidur bersama malam tadi? Dia sudah pulang dari rumahmu?"

Keningnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mulai berfikir mungkin tadi malam temannya ini mengalami kecelakaan parah.

"Kyung? Kau masih mendengarkan aku?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Mulutnya terisi dengan busa-busa pasta gigi. Ia menatap wajah yang tampak kusut di hadapan cermin. Mata sembam, kulit pucat, dan dia sungguh berantakan.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku dengan pria itu? Akhh Kyung. Aku ingin ke rumahmu dan menyampaikannya langsung. Tapi Chanyeol bilang akan menjemputku ke kampus hari ini."

 **Degh**

Sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Apa Kyungsoo masih berada di alam mimpi?

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun berteriak manja.

"Ya. Aku masih mendengarkanmu." Dia sedikit berteriak. Meludahkan sebagian busa pasta gigi kemudian kembali menyikat.

"Kukira Chanyeol tinggal bersama Jongin. Tapi ternyata tidak Kyung. kau tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

Oh Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau membicarkan park Chanyeol? Kyungsoo tak menyanbung dengan obrolanmu.

"Ternyata Chanyeol tinggal di Blok belakang rumahku. Aku menyesal tak pernah mengikutinya pulang dulu. Oh sampaikan salamku pada Jongin. Katakan aku sangat berterima kasih dia membantuku mengenal Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu di kampus Kyung. Chanyeol sudah menjemputku."

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo berteriak. Dia masih belum mengerti ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau? Bersama Chanyeol? Bukankah tadi malam Jongin.. Maksudku... Kau dan Jongin. Laki-laki yang kau suka selama kni?" Jelas sekali keraguan untuk mengingatkan isi hatinya. Kyungsoo takut tersakiti.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Selama ini dia salah paham. Hari itu Baekhyun memang melihat Chanyeol masuk ke rumah Jongin, tapi itu bukan rumahnya. Pria itu menjemput Jongin untuk menghadiri pertemuan mahasiswa jurusan. Hari ketika Kyungsoo pingsan, malam itu Jongin berkunjung ke rumahnya mengantarkan makanan hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Pria itu juga mempersilahkan Baekhyun pulang dan beristirahat. Dia hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Jongin menemani Kyungsoo yang mengigau sepanjang malam. Mengganti kompresnya.

Malam tadi pun begitu. Jongin membeli boneka tangan untuk Kyungsoo. Dia ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun mengajari banyak drama tangan kepada Jongin. Sejak lama Jongin ingin berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi kehadirannya selalu di tolak. Sepertinya Tuhan memberi kesempatan baru. Jika Baekhyun yang mengajak, kemungkinan Kyungsoo untuk ikut sudah pasti mencapai 75 persen. Ide _double date_ itu berasal dari Jongin. Dia punya penyesalan dalam hidup, membuat Kyungsoo sempat membencinya.

Kyungsoo meludahkan semua busa pasta gigi. Dia mematikan ponselnya. Dengan sendal rumah dan dress selutut yang dikenakan tadi malam. Gadis itu berlari keluar.

Tangannya memutar knop pintu rumah Jongin. Sosok seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dengan muka kaget mendapati Kyungsoo. Itu adalah ibu Jongin, tampak seperti akan berpergian.

"Jo-jongin." Kyungsoo bicara dengan cepat.

Ibu Jongin sangat kaget tak mengerti situasi. "Masih di kamarnya. Masuk saja Kyung." Ibu Jongin bergeser. Membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Gadis itu berlari menaiki tangga. Menerobos masuk ke balik pintu kayu bercat putih.

Tidak ada Jongin di dalam sana. Tapi suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia bergegas memutar knop pintu rumah kamar mandi. Ruangan satu setengah dikali dua meter itu dihuni Jongin.

Prian Tan terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin.

 **Bug** **h**

Satu hantaman kuat dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Rasanya jantung Jongin berhenti untuk seperkian detik. Kyungsoo memeluknya. Gadis 'nya datang dengan nafas tersenggal lalu menangis. Air dari shower memang dingin, tapi air yang menetes ke dada polos Jongin terasa hangat. Itu adalah air mata Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sejujurnya. Pria itu ragu bagaimana membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada suara, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya cukup lama hingga isakan kyungsoo berkurang. "Katakan sesuatu." Jongin merengganggan pelukannya ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh. Mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari guyuran air . Jemari panjangnya mengusap wajah kyungsoo. Sedikit menundukkan kepala agar bisa sejajar. Sudah berapa lama? Terakhir sejak pertengkaran mereka tentang formulir pendaftaran itu, bukankah tinggi keduanya sama? Sepertinya pertumbuhan Kyungsoo berhenti lebih cepat dari Jongin.

"Kyung?"

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak tahu kau ingin meminta maaf. Kupikir kau juga menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata i-itu Chanyeol. A-aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku telah salah paham."

"Jadi kau salah paham?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo. Mengangkatnya agar mereka bisa bersitatap.

"Kau tidak membenciku lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut membuat Jongin gemas sendiri. "Kita berbaikan?" Sekali lagi dia mengangguk.

"Berjanji padaku?" Jongin tersenyum. Jari kelingkingnya meminta tautan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menerima kesepakatan Jongin. Mereka berpelukan kembali. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyung. Aku minta maaf membuatmu kesepian. Malam itu Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Jongin merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo semakin erat meremas kulit tubuhnya. "Hng. Aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya marah begitu lama."

"Apa sekarang kau manyukaiku lagi?"

"Lebih dari perasaan suka yang dulu."

Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada kesalahpahaman ini. Jika tidak. Mungkin dia akan selalu membenci Jongin, menghindari dengan segala upaya. Terlebih dia berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Rasa cemburu yang muncul beberapa waktu ini telah menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin, lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung."

Jongin menenggelamkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Mendekap erat gadis yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya miliknya. Dan Jongin telah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga gadis ini.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan kini saling bertatap muka. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu mau mandi bersamaku?"

"Ah?"

Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru sadar. Orang yang dipeluknya sejak tadi tak. Mengenakan sehelai kainpun. Seringai jahil Jongin membuat kaku wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tak berani menunduk. Tubuh mereka terlalu dekat dengan Jongin yang tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo. "K-kau mandi saja duluan." Dengan kegugupannya Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong dada Jongin menjauh.

"Tidak Kyung. Dulu kita sering melakukannya bersama."

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengangkatnya membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin karena kini pria itu menggendong berhadapan. Wajah Jongin menjadi terlalu dekat, ia mengecup bibir hati Kyungsoo dua kali baru setelah itu berani melihatnya. Pria itu harus berusaha menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ia gendong.

Jongin tidak hanya mengulum bibir bawah Kyungsoo, ia juga meninggalkan jejak dengan menggigit bibir hati itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ketika Kyungsoo membuka akses untuk lidah Jongin. Ia merasakan hangat mulut Kyungsoo, ciumannya semakin dalam ketika Kyungsoo menguatkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Jongin.

"Hnghhhhhh." Seringai Jongin semakin tercetak jelas ketika mendengar suara desahan merdu Kyungsoo berbaur dengan air shower. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo di pinggangnya. Menahan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain menurunkan _resl_ _e_ _ting_ belakang gaun Kyungsoo.

"Jo-Jongin huhhh." Kyungsoo menghentikan ciuman mereka merasakan jemari jongin menggelitik punggung sempitnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi bersama."

"Ba-bagaimana jika _aunty_..."

"Ssshhhh," Jongin berdesis pelan menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. "Seharusnya Mom sudah pergi. Tadi dia bersia-siap."

Yah. Kyungsoo ingat menemui wanita itu di pintu masuk.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang melamun. Pria itu menurunkan Kyungsoo, melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam _bathup_ yang telah terisi air penuh. Dengan tubuh Kyungsoo masuk, mengakibatkan meluapnya air.

"Sudah lama tidak mandi bersamamu Kyung."

Pria itu ikut masuk. Duduk mengangkang di belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin menumpahkan sabun mandi cair. Mengaduk air hingga menimbulkan busa.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi?"

"Ta-tadinya aku berencana membolos."

"Kalau begitu membolos saja."

Teman kecilku. Bukankah dulu kita bisa tertawa bersama. Lalu kau pergi meninggakkanku ke kota lain. Aku yang masih terlalu dini tak tahu dimana tempatmu berada. Namun, jika mendapat topik masa kecil tiba-tiba aku mengingatmu. Lalu merindukan dirimu.

Kita yang bermain air bersama. Berada di dalam kamar mandi yang sama. Ranjang yang sama. Berbagi makanan, pensil warna, tempat duduk dan kasih sayang.

Teman kecilku yang nan jauh disana. Apa kau merindukanku? Jika iya mari berdo'a pada Tuhan agar kita bertemu lagi. Tapi jika tidak. Aku ingin berdo'a pada Tuhan. Aku ingin merasakan masa bahagia seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Epilog._**

Jongin kecil terisak dengan beberapa plester menempelkan di tubuhnya. Plester terbesar menempel di pergelangan kaki yang terkilir. Sang ibu baru saja mengobati lukanya sembari memberi omelan.

Dia dimarahi karena membuat Kyungsoo menggendong nya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sang ibu sangat khawatir karena Kyungsoo pergi tanpa diobati. Padahal gadis itu juga terlihat terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seharusnya Jongin tak melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo kecil. Walau bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi kala sang kakak. Kim Jongdae menertawai Jongin. Mata pria dengan senyum lebar itu bahkan menjadi garis tipis. Ia tertawa terlingkal-pingkal.

"Yak Kim Jongin. Kau tega sekali membuat Kyungsoo menggendongmu. Sebagai anak laki-laki seharusnya kau yang melindunginya. Tapi kenapa selalu Kyungsoo yang menjagamu heoh?"

"Itu karena dia menyukaiku hyung!" Pekik Jongin kecil kasar. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke sisi ranjang membuat tempat tidurnya di seberang Jongdae berderit. "Kau tidak menyukai nya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Sangat! Rasa sukaku lebih besar daripada punya Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu." Jongdae bangkit dari ranjang ia duduk di sebelah Jongin. Menepuk pelan pundak adik manisnya. Jongdae yang sedang menghabiskan libur musim panas pertamannya di sekolah menengah awal mencoba menenangkan. "Kau harus menikahi Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum itu kau juga harus menjadi dewasa."

"Hng?"

" _Hyung_ menonton banyak film selama liburan ini. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan kelas musim panas. Menonton film juga mengajarkan kita banyak hal Jongin."

"Menikah? Seperti Mommy dan Daddy?"

"Ya. Lalu tinggal bersama. Mom selalu melayani Daddy. Lalu Daddy selalu melindungi Mom."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi dewasa hyung?"

"Sepertiku."

Jongin kecil menatap bingung pada Jongdae.

Kakak laki-lakinya itu menggeleng dengan serius. "Tidak bermain boneka. Tidak pula bermain dengan anak perempuan. Laki-laki dewasa berkumpul bersama pria dewasa lainnya. Mandiri dan menjadi kuat. Kita anak laki-laki jika mau dewasa harus ada di lingkungan laki-laki."

Seminggu setelah itu Jongin menghadap ibunya dia menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran sekolah menengah awal. "Mom aku mau bersama Jongdae Hyung. Biarkan Jongin mendaftar di sekolah khusus laki-laki."

Wanita cantik itu menatapnya bingung. Keningnya berkerut dan haruskah dia mengantarkan anaknya yang manja ke sekolah asrama?

"Jongin harus mandiri. Berkumpul bersama anak laki-laki agar tumbuh kuat. Tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi dan juga harus belajar bela diri."

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca hingga bagian akhir.

Jadi fanfic ini dibuat dan di 'publish sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan orang-orang yang mau aku update seminggu dua kali. Aku berencana fokus pada satu cerita hingga berakhir baru berlanjut cerita baru, terkecuali oneshot -bisa sewaktu-waktu-. Terima kasih banyak telah memfollow serta mem-favourite kan cerita di dalam akun ini.

Alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin publish seminggu dua kali. Bagiku mengerikan memiliki banyak kata tidak baku dan juga typo. Karena dulu, dulu sekali pernah ada seseorang yang dengan baik hatinya selalu mengingatkan untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang pantas dan mengurangi typo seminimal mungkin agar menyehatkan mata yang baca cerita kita. Aku setuju, pemilihan kata yang bagus tapi terdapat sederetan typo yang menjamur itu... entahlah.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Review 'lah sesuka kalian karena aku ingin memperbaiki diri dan tolong biarkan aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengedit fanfic-ku sebelum di 'publish.

Salam kenal dan sampai bertemu lagi.

Anyeong~~


End file.
